This invention relates to a fluid receiving and holding tank for use with vehicles.
The use of recreational trailers and motorized homes has increased dramatically in recent years. Most such vehicles have sinks and other fluids using devices in them from which waste fluids must be drained periodically. However, in many areas it is now illegal to drain such fluids from a vehicle directly onto the ground.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel holding tank for receiving and holding waste fluid until such time as the vehicle is moved to a suitable sewer facility where it may be emptied. Another object of the invention is to provide a novel holding tank which is so constructed as to fit within support members suspended beneath the body of the vehicle and having an indentation in one wall of the tank to receive a portion of a support member to inhibit removal of the tank from the support members until such time as such is desired by the user.
Yet another object is to provide a novel holding tank assembly which can be installed and used with such a recreational vehicle in a very simple and economic manner.